The Right Touch
by Prestige Frost
Summary: Sequel to The Right Balance. Not long after the events of Anon's birthday, the girls of the Literature Club continue to enjoy their mutual love interest's wonderful presence and caring personality. It certainly helps that Anon has the right touch. Rated M for a reason. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1: Cuddle Buddies

The Right Touch

 **Summary: Sequel (sort of?) to** _ **The Right Balance**_ **. Not long after the events of Anon's birthday, the girls of the Literature Club continue to enjoy their mutual love interest's wonderful presence and caring personality. It certainly helps that Anon has the right touch. Rated M for a reason. Warnings inside.**

 **Me: Like** _ **The Right Balance**_ **, this is a happy fic. The fluff and tender moments are there, but combined with plenty of sexual scenes and descriptions. As stated in the summary, this fic takes place after Anon's birthday, so all four of the girls are currently in a sexual relationship with him.**

 **Just to be clear, this is** _ **not**_ **an M-rated version of** _ **The Right Balance**_ **. This is a separate fic, serving as a sort of sequel. Like before, each girl will have one chapter almost exclusively featuring them culminating into one massive chapter where all of them are present. Unlike** _ **The Right Balance**_ **, however, I might not stop after five chapters. This fic might become a depository for all my fleshed out** _ **Doki Doki**_ **ideas of the M-rated variety, taking place in the universe established by my** _ **Doki Doki**_ **fics.**

 **Don't worry. I will still publish different** _ **Doki Doki**_ **fics that are not part of the universe created by** _ **The Right Balance**_ **and** _ **The Right Touch**_ **. Any fic of such nature will have a warning ahead of the chapter to avoid confusion.**

 **This first chapter will feature Sayori. Enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Obviously, there will be sex. Graphic language and sexual scenes, and enough fluff and sweetness to give you a toothache. While this is a multi-chapter lemon fic, keep in mind these girls are very much in love with Anon. Happy sex, 'lovemaking,' and plenty of emotional heart-to-hearts are bound to be present. Of course, there are moments of just pure, unadulterated sex, but I will try to keep the atmosphere of this fic very happy and sweet. So, if you don't like lemons or very 'feel good fics,' you should probably click away. Just a friendly warning!**

 **And of course, there will be exaggerations. Sizes of certain body parts, unbelievably long periods of unwavering stamina, etc...This is fanfiction, folks. More clearly** _ **lemon**_ **fanfiction, so this is to be expected. While I do try to keep some realism, some scenarios and descriptions are purely the realm of fiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Doki Doki Literature Club**_ **.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Cuddle Buddies

Initially, Sayori thought little beyond kissing and cuddling. Aptly dubbing her childhood and crush her 'cuddle buddy,' the bubbly blue-eyed girl could spend hours snuggling with Anon on the couch while watching a movie and enjoying some snacks. Bedtime brought things to a whole new level since she clung to him as if he were a soft and very huggable body pillow. With thin pajamas and night clothes, previously undiscovered sensations became intimately known to the cheerful young woman.

Clothing would ride up unintentionally throughout the night. A hand would end up in a somewhat unexpected place. Anon never minded her wandering hands, always throwing some cheeky comment or flirtatious wink her way whenever he awoke to discover her dainty hand somehow snaked its way beneath his boxers. For Sayori, she was more embarrassed than mortified, blushing as her heartbeat quickened upon finding his hands on her butt, or his crotch pressed flush against the front of her pajama bottoms. Or when she awoke to find herself cradling his face to her chest, the buttons of her night shirt coming undone throughout her fitful movements while she slept, with his warm breath and soft lips touching her bare skin, leaving her so tantalizingly aroused and flushed.

When they became more intimate, plunging into a world of pleasure Sayori didn't know existed, her adorable shyness evaporated. While her cuddle buddy could still place a blush on her cheeks with compliments and plenty of pampering, the coral pink-haired young woman found herself initiating most of their sexual encounters. She craved his touch and presence, even more so than before. She could hardly make it through math class, with him so close she could touch him, without her mind being assaulted with desires and lustful daydreams all revolving around the handsome young man.

Sharing him with the other three girls of the Literature Club, Sayori made sure to capitalize on every moment she spent with him. Since she held a monopoly on him during the later hours of the day, touching into bedtime and most of the morning, she efficiently sated her desires with precision and efficiency which would surprise all those her knew the excitable girl personally, who could hardly sit still in class for longer than two seconds before becoming utterly bored.

But then again, nothing in the world matter more to her than Anon…

So when she fluttered her eyes open at one in the morning, finding herself clinging to Anon's torso tightly as he slept peacefully, her nightly craving returned in full force and nothing would stand in the way of Sayori getting her dose of the Anon high.

Placing a chaste kiss on his lips, Sayori quietly giggled as she slid underneath the sheets covering their bodies. _'Hmmm...I love it when Anon sleeps without a shirt~!'_ She thought dreamily, planting her lips on the warm skin of his bare chest, pelting his muscular and defined torso with a good amount of wet kisses and sensual licks. She felt her sleeping crush stir and groan in his sleep, reacting to her actions even under sleep's potent and powerful grasp. Her tongue lapped at every inch of exposed skin, fueling her growing desire and need to taste more of her cuddle buddy's skin. Lewdly pressing the full spread of her tongue against a section of his hard abs, she sealed her lips around his flesh, darting her tongue over the captured skin frantically as lust colored the beauty's pale cheeks with a healthy flush.

Her lips were pressed hard against his flesh as her tongue worked its magic, leaving his skin coated with ample amounts of her hot saliva as she gave his lower torso the equivalent of a french kiss. She applied suction, leaving her mark as his body reacted accordingly to the pressure, and she smiled with deep satisfaction when she pulled away, knowing her mark was left in most certainly in unorthodox place. The mischievous side of her eagerly awaited the reactions of the other girls, seeing such heated proof marking his flesh so close to the main prize.

And what a main prize it was. Throughout her servicing of his chest, Sayori had to bear with his hardened erection, straining the front fabric of his boxers, poking her collarbone and neck. Licking her lips as she faced the monstrous bulge eye-to-eye, the giggling young woman wondered just how far she could go before her crush awoke from his slumber. Slipping her fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers, she pulled the underwear down his thighs and freed his pulsating erection.

Her baby blue eyes glazed over. Her breathing became labored. A shiver ran through her body. The sight of it alone, so enormous and thick, throbbing with desire as it rested mere inches from her face, was enough to leave her womanhood quivering and damp. She pressed her thighs together fitfully, resisting the urge to slip her hands underneath her shorts and touch herself. She shuddered when she acted on impulse, pressing her nose flush between the base of his shaft and large balls. She breathed in his masculine scent, losing resolve to keep her hands away from her dripping entrance the moment the potent smell dominated her nostrils. _'Anon's scent…'_ It was powerful, intoxicating. She nuzzled the warm flesh of manhood sinfully, her eyes roaming the vastness of his length as it lay along her nose and past her forehead, making her head look tiny by comparison.

Her fingers had just daringly touched the front of her panties, running pleasurably along her dripping lower lips, when she opened her mouth and suckled gently on the base. Her tongue darted between her lips, giving the lower part of his penis a long lick. Greedily, she pressed it roughly against his throbbing flesh, thrown into a world of euphoria as the taste of his manhood graced her senses. She idly reminded herself to thank her cuddle buddy for keeping his crotch moderately groomed, allowing her to perform her wanton licks and sucks without fear of a mouthful of pubic hair. A patch of the thick, curly locks remained above his penis, trailing up a bit to his navel and belly button, but Sayori rather appreciated the manly sight. Too much hair would be a downer, but none at all would just be strange to the young woman, who had become enamored by every aspect of his wonderful cock. The defining dark patch of hair emphasizing the subtle overall tan of his skin, the powerful thickness and length of a cock topped off with a strong and large swollen tip, the full veins criss crossing every inch of his penis and complimenting the thick strength of his undervein, and the awe-inspiring fullness of his balls, perfectly devoid of stray and stringy hairs, leaving it soft to the touch and begging to be serviced by her all-too eager lips and tongue.

Sayori was decent in poetry, but when it concerned Anon's penis she doubted even Yuri could write a better work of expressive literature.

Rapidly, with his taste and scent overloading her senses, Sayori became lost in her ministrations. She did away with all manner of decency, pulling her panties and shorts clear past her knees while her fingers frantically rubbed her entrance and clit. Her body leaned heavily against his legs and lower body, pressing her curves flush into his as more and more of her flesh became devoid of clothing. Her night shirt rode up, exposing her flat and pale belly, and the buttons of separated, leaving her cleavage exposed and emphasized due to her breasts mashing against his strong thighs.

Saliva dribbled down her chin and neck in rivulets. Her mouth, wide open with her tongue hanging out lewdly, moved up and down his hard penis. She placed saliva-filled kisses and licks all over his length, leaving it glistening with her oral fluids. The pleasurable actions lauded upon the prideful piece of manhood generated a positive reaction, leading to a trail of thick pre-cum dribbling down the underside of Anon's penis. When her tongue made contact with the descended river of pre-ejaculate, the young woman's eyes became half-lidded and her breathing grew heavy. The bitter taste sent shockwaves throughout her body, sending the girl into a frenzy as she increased the pace of her movements and gathered up as much of his flavor as her tongue could manage.

Right around when she felt him stir once again, she seized the moment daringly. Knowing he was on the cusp of awakening, Sayori challenged the unfathomable length of his cock and captured the swollen tip between her lips. Just as the loud groan of her cuddle buddy, pure music to her ears, she lowered her head, moaning softly around his cock while the thick girth stretched her lips to an ungodly degree. She ignored the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, focused primarily on the taste of his manhood and the wonderful sensation of her fingers toying with her gushing entrance.

When the sheets were removed from her head, exposing her lewd actions, she barely reacted, far too concerned with worshipping the large penis like it deserved. "S-Sayori…" She heard her crush breathed out groggily and desirably. His voice broke her out of her revere, but she refused to release his cock from her mouth. Instead of responding verbally, she let her eyes convey her message. Sultrily and glazed over with lust, her big blue eyes gazed up at his handsome face. She was pleased immensely when a blush spread across his face, obviously overwhelmed by a potent mix of her actions and intensely affectionate, worshipful stare. "Gods, Sayori…" He moaned, throwing his head back when she responded with a swirling cradle of her tongue around his cock, leaving him in ecstasy.

Pride filling the young woman, Sayori proceeded with her ministrations. She easily managed to indulge herself with a little more than half of his impressive length, but she dared not to venture further. Like always, however, she made up for the other half of ignored meat, lavishly treating the rest of his captured length with wanton licks and lewd sucks. She never relinquished his penis fully from her warm mouth, bobbing her head up and down with a sensual, hypnotic rhythm which left the young man groaning and involuntarily bucking his hips upwards, intent on claiming more of her heavenly mouth. Louds slurping noises, proof of her heat devotion and powerful sucks, echoed throughout Sayori's bedroom, mimicking almost perfectly the sound of virol, passionate lovemaking, a lustful meeting of flesh against flesh.

Sayori's eyes never left his face. She stared lovingly into his golden orbs, conveying every ounce of love she held for him through her intense gaze. Whatever remained, she poured into her blowjob, showcasing hollowed cheeks and saliva-coated lips, along with a cute blush dusting her pale and pretty face, while coral pink locks danced around her face like an angelic halo. Her face foretold of innocence, yet her blue eyes and actions displayed an immeasurable lust out of place for a bubbly young woman of innocent beauty and adorable disposition. For Anon, it was truly an erotic sight, only fueling the fire of desire and pleasure lauded upon his body in heated waves of passion.

Inwardly, Sayori swooned when his fingers affectionately buried into her soft locks of coral pink, lovingly grazing and massaging her scalp not unlike their typical morning ritual, when he attempted to manage her bird's nest of bed hair with his meticulous hands. There was an appreciation in his touch, an acknowledgment of her feelings and desires which words failed to express, along with a declaration of his own unfaltering and unyielding love for her. Still, her heart fluttered when he spoke those touching words, gracing her ears through the loud slurps and bringing her very quickly to the conclusion of her building release with raw, powerful emotion alone. "I love you, Sayori," he told her, husky voice only heightening her desire and love for him. Those fingers in her hair were gently, not rough, and served to pamper her rather than sate his need to bury her chin in his pelvis impatiently. "You're beautiful. Like a perfect angel…"

The tears arrived again, but not because of breathing difficulties or stretched lips. Her heart swelled from the love he bestowed upon her. Her Anon, the brightness in her life which shattered the oppressiveness of depression from her psyche, loved her. She could never fully repay him for everything he had done for her, constantly taking care of her and fixing her meals, insuring she arrived to school on time and comforting her when she experienced a dark episode. She owed him everything. In her mind, this caring and handsome young man deserved happiness, and she would work forever to give it to him. Her body belonged to him, and while his body didn't solely belong to her, she knew a part of his heart and soul was undoubtedly claimed by her. They had been through so much, from early childhood to their young adult years, creating an unbreakable bond of love which the other girls would never have with him.

So overwhelmed with emotion and submitting to the frantic paces of her own fingers, Sayori let out a muffled cry as her orgasm ravaged her body. She moaned heavily around his cock, sending pleasant and reverberating shockwaves of intense pleasure throughout his cock. She sucked hard on his tip, pouring the ecstasy she experienced directly into her action, and was rewarding soundly with his lustful gasp and the telltale mad throbbing of his cock in her mouth. "Sayori, I'm…" He groaned, barely holding back his bucking hips. "Cumming, baby. I'm cumming."

His cock shook as if an earthquake rocked its base. The first thick shot of his seed splashed against her tongue, immediately dominating her taste buds and spreading delicious, warm bitterness throughout her mouth. It was heavenly. While wholly innocent before she began her intimate relationship with Anon, she often overheard girls in the locker room or in class complain rather vehementially about the awful and nasty taste of their boyfriend's spunk. Often, this declaration was followed by an unwavering resolve to never again perform the dirty deed.

Other girls may have reservations of swallowing, but not Sayori. Anon's flavor was addictive, intoxicating, and downright tasty. The fact it was her crush's seed, bestowed upon her because she had brought him immense pleasure and satisfaction, only increased its potent endearment to her. She swallowed every drop his cock deigned to gift her, releasing a muffled moan around his tip as his burning hot load left pleasant and noticeable fiery sensations ambling down her throat and into her belly.

As always, his load was large and thick, enough to overwhelm a novice, but Sayori was very familiar and adept at servicing her Anon and his far above-average manhood and accompanying load. She continued to lick and suck, drawing out more of the thick cream, coating every corner of her mouth with the pure white fluid. Arousal of her own dripped down her luscious thighs, remnants of the mind blowing release she experienced moments prior, as her fingers continued to treat her quivering womanhood to slow and deliberate touches.

Eventually, his orgasm began to subside, leaving only little globs and drops dribbling out of his swollen tip, which were quickly and greedily captured by her tingling and warm tongue. Even when it ceased, she did not release him, intent on cleaning every inch of his cock before the thought of stopping even entered her mind. Confident she had properly and thoroughly swallowed every bit of his valuable semen, the young woman relinquished her oral hold on his cock with an audible 'pop,' pulling back and giving him a beatific smile. "Thanks for the meal, Anon!" She giggled, rubbing her full belly. "It was delicious!" She exclaimed, emphasizing her point with an exaggerated lick of her lips.

"Sayori…" Her eyes widened when he brought her up and pulled her flush to his chest. Before the blue-eyed beauty could even react, the stubborn hardness of his cock was shoved right between her soft and damp inner thighs, touching the exposed lower lips of her entrance and making her let out a sinful moan. His arms wrapped tightly around her slim waist. She gripped his shoulders roughly, tightening her grip as the hardened member sawed between her thighs and against her womanhood, sending shivers up her spine and renewing a surge of orgasmic sensations assaulting her core. Her lips had just parted to release another toe-curling moan when his lips crashed down upon them, leaving her moaning and quivering mess in his arms while his tongue rapidly bypassed all of her defenses and proceeded to ravage her mouth.

Their tongues collided. She gripped his skin, digging her fingernails into his flesh hard enough to cut and bruise, grinding her hips pleadingly into his pelvis. The girth of his cock made its presence known, threatening to burn the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs with its molten hotness, and dug into her entrance with a power which promised future pleasure of unsurpassed quality. "A-Anon…" She cooed, using a brief moment of respite granted for oxygen retrieval and readjustment of their passionate liplock to clearly speak her words. "I love you," she said, punctuating her statement with a simple, chaste kiss, pressing her lips tenderly and softly against his own.

It was a sweet kiss. A far cry from the mashing of tongue and lips moments prior, the two childhood friends simply basked in the closeness of the bodies. She leaned forward, momentarily brushing her forehead against his, locking dual deep gazes, sapphire orbs meeting ones of gold. Her hands trailed down his arms, sending tingles up the young man's arms. Her fingers touched his palm, interlocking their fingers as the tips of their noses touched. They held each other's gaze, unwilling to blink and break the loving eye contact for even a split second.

"That's one hell of a wake up call," Anon joked, breaking the comfortable silence which settled over the two lovers. Sayori's giggles were music to the young man's ears. "What is it? One in the morning? I feel like I could run a marathon after that blowjob."

She blushed prettily under the praise. She pressed a grateful kiss to his lips.

"Sorry for waking you. I just got the _craving_ ," she murmured, running her tongue over his bottom lip. When her 'Anon craving' kicked in, nothing stopped the bubbly girl. "But you're still hard," she pointed out, pouting adorably. "Obviously, I didn't do that great of a job."

"Hey, now…" Breaking their hand holding, his hands cupped her bare lower cheeks, making her moan as his finger sank into the soft fullness of her derriere. He offered her a devilish grin. "I happen to have a very beautiful and half-naked girl on top of me. It's impossible for me to be anywhere close to soft right now. And give yourself some credit." He winked. "I'll be thinking about that blowjob for a long time. Best one ever!"

Again, she was all giggles and blushes, slapping his chest playfully as she hugged him.

"Can we…" She nuzzled the crook of his head shyly. "You know…" She pressed her thighs together, trapping his throbbing erection between their softness and warmth. The dark-haired young man groaned in appreciation, setting her cheeks aflame with a prominent blush as his grip on her ass cheeks intensified. He spread her each cheek teasingly, briefly exposing her puckered hole to the cool air of the bedroom, leaving her whole body tingling with a new and strange sensation. "A-Anon…" She took a sharp breath when his massive cock dug into the delectable flesh of her inner thighs, coated with the proof of her arousal which made it easy for his length to slide between them. Her entrance was mercilessly teased by his hot girth parting her lower lips, rapidly turning her into a drooling mess only moments away from begging him for more.

She wanted his cock. By all that existed, she wanted him to shove that monster inside of her, destroying her tight and gushing pussy until she became nothing but a slave to his penis. She remembered very vividly and fondly the lusty, sinful night of his birthday party, when she gave him an aphrodisiac which she understood little of. Quickly, she realized the potent properties of the additive.

Anon was insatiable, taking every single female member of the Literature Club and bringing them to the highest peaks of pleasure. Even when they were exhausted, barely able to support their own body weight with their limbs, the young man's stamina remained unyielding. He shouldered all the work of lovemaking, picking them up with little effort and ravaging them until they could only murmur his name lovingly and release appreciative moans and gasps. Sayori and the other girls lost count of the numerous orgasms their mutual love interest lavished upon them. That night proved to all of them the man they loved was some sort of sex god in human form, delivered unto this plane of existence for the sole purpose of providing love and pleasure to their lives.

She knew the potent lust bubbling just underneath his caring smile and warm gaze. She understood the sheer force and power of the cock thrusting between her thighs, grazing her most intimate area. And she wanted every bit of his manhood to ravish her until she couldn't feel her legs. Many referred to Sayori as a bit of an airhead, but she always knew what she wanted. While her mind often strayed to ridiculous subjects, movies and snacks, her thought process became uncharacteristically clear whenever it concerned Anon.

"You never have to ask," Anon whispered in her ear. His warm breath tickled her skin, topping off with a sensual lick of her earlobe. His hands continued to grope her lower cheeks and his cock made itself comfortable between her thighs. "I like it, though. You're so cute when you act shy," he commented, chuckling lightly.

She felt her cheeks heat up.

"Meanie…" She muttered, burying her face in his neck. His resounding laughter only fueled her rapidly reddening cheeks.

Sitting up in bed, Anon brought the clinging girl into his lap as she kicked her pair of shorts and panties off her legs. He kissed the top of her head, coral pink lips tickling his lips and nose as the pleasant strawberry scent of her shampoo flooded his nostrils. His fingers deftly finished unclasping the last buttons of her nightshirt, leaving the blushing blue-eyed beauty completely bare after she allowed the shirt to shrug off her shoulders. The young man's golden gaze roamed across her exposed chest, drinking in the arousing sight of her modest bust and perfectly pink nipples.

Sayori fought the urge to cover her chest as self-consciousness crept up. Her breasts were not especially large. While definitely larger than Natsuki's, she was soundly beat by Monika and Yuri, both of whom flaunted ample chests which exceeded a handful. Yuri, especially, was gifted with very large breasts, and Sayori had often caught Anon's gaze linger on the violet-haired young woman's chest during club meetings.

Here, however, his focus was entirely on her bare breasts. She let out a breathless moan when his hands trailed up her sides, sending shivers up her body as the tips of his fingers ghosted over her skin. His hands captured her breasts, covering their entirety with warm palms and expert fingers. With gentle squeezes, he already left her writhing in pleasure in his lap, brushing the roughness of his inner palm over her sensitive nipples. Quickly, the little nubs hardened, responding to his hot touch and gentle teasing. "Beautiful…" She heard him mutter, making her heart skip a beat as she arched her back, desperately pressing her chest further into his hands to experience more of his wonderful and euphoric touch.

An intense affection for the young man dominated her senses. Cradling his head and running her fingers through his dark locks of hair, Sayori spread her thighs and once more placed his burning hot member between them. Clamping her thighs around the thick shaft and pressing her entrance flush against his throbbing length, she mashed her rear wantonly in his lap and began grinding herself into him. She shuddered when the bulbous head of his cock dug deep into her lower lips, spreading them briefly with its girth as she slid her womanhood over him. "Ah…" Her fingers tugged at his darkened locks fitfully.

When his hands left her breasts, she was prepared to let out an adorable whine of discontent, but was thoroughly silenced when his hands descended down her back and cupped her lower cheeks. Before she could catch her breath, he nuzzled his face into her soft breasts and captured one of her pink nipples between his lips. The moan which escaped her kissably pink lips was downright lustful and sinful. "Anon!" She cried out, pleadingly pulling his face further into her breasts. His tongue swirled around her nipple in such pleasurable ways she never wanted him to stop.

His teeth nibbled teasingly on her bud. While his tongue traced her pink-dusted areola, Anon worked feverishly to properly insure every square inch of her breast was covered by his hot saliva. He moved away from her nipple, brushing the nub with his nose as his tongue eagerly licked and lapped at her pale and soft flesh. When the young man was confident the perky mound was thoroughly coated by his licks and gentle sucks, he moved onto the other one, unwilling to leave either ignored in favor of the other.

His hands weren't idle. Marveling at the softness and plumpness of the blue-eyed beauty's derriere, his fingers pulled and spread her lower cheeks, appreciating the attractive size and fullness of each cheek. One of Sayori's more prominent assets, her perfect bubble butt was irresistible to the young man, who never passed up an opportunity to sample it. As he parted her ass cheeks, spreading them wide and squeezing each cheek roughly in his grasp, one of his middle fingers dared to slide over the eye-catching vastness of the flesh of her ass and lightly probe her puckered hole.

The results were instantaneous. Sayori gasped loudly, blushing deeply as the foreign sensation jolted through her body. "A-Anon...What…" She was left breathless when he sucked hard on her nipple and rammed his cock flush against her entrance, leaving her a pitiable, moaning mess clinging to him tightly for support due to her trembling limbs. "That's...That's…" Her blue eyes widened sufficiently when he dared to penetrate her dirty hole with the tip of his finger. "Y-You can't...touch there…"

"Hmmm?" He glanced up curiously from her breasts, placing the finishing touches on servicing her breasts with one last lick. "And why not, Sayori?" He grinned.

"It's...It's dirty…"

"Dirty, huh?" She jumped, blushing as one of his hands lightly smacked her ass. "Funny. I think it's turning you on. How can it be dirty if it turns you on, Sayori?"

"I'm not...Ohhh... _Anon_!" A lustful moan erupted from her lips. His middle finger dared to venture further, stretching her backdoor further as it plunged deeper. His index finger was not far behind, gently teasing her puckered hole and eagerly awaiting the tightness to slack for even the briefest moments. She stiffened, pressing her womanhood hard against his amazing girth, spraying her love fluids all over his cock as she came.

Anon refused to cease his ministrations during her powerful release. While his tongue continued to lavish saliva-coated attention all over her breasts, he moved all over her torso, trailing his tongue lewdly from the nape of her neck all the way down to her belly button, which was the farthest his neck could bend due to her position in his lap. As his tongue teased her belly button, leaving trails of his saliva descending down her flat stomach, his hands remained determined to memorize every bit of her ass, groping and squeezing the full cheeks with great vigor.

Although she tightened up significantly due to her toe-curling orgasm, the young man managed to slip a second finger through her dirty hole with sheer determination and patience. Her velvety walls, once struggling to adapt to the foreign and strange intrusion, were gradually starting to adjust, leaving him grinning like a madman at all the possibilities. Considering the blushing young woman in his lap, cumming like a fountain as her juices pooled over his dick and onto the sheets, was very receptive to assplay and probing, he highly doubted he could hold off for long the temptation to press his tip to her puckered hole and experience the tightness of her bowels in all its glory.

But for now, as Sayori's breathing became labored and the potency of her orgasm began to die down, he settled for giving the blue-eyed beauty what she desperately wanted. "Sayori?" He whispered, moving his head up her torso and pressing a kiss to her neck.

Still daze, Sayori blinked dreamily.

"Yes, Anon?" Her cheeks were flushed red with arousal. Her beautiful blue eyes were half-lidded, slightly glazed over with desire. The front of her upper body was thoroughly covered in his saliva. Her pussy was a quivering mess, still dripping ample amounts of arousal onto his shaft. Her ass cheeks had reddened from his gropes and squeezes, and he did not miss the light moan of discontent which escaped from her lips when he removed his fingers from her dirty hole.

Her chest moved enticingly with every deep breath. He could feel her heart beating rapidly. Her lips were slightly swollen, a by-product of their intense kissing session earlier, but still retained their alluring pink hue and kissable poutiness. Those perfect, cerulean orbs...holding so much affection and unwavering love for him, offering everything she had and more to him and him alone…

Sayori was so fucking beautiful and perfect. Sitting in his lip, nibbling seductively on her bottom lips, slowly grinding her hips against his, moving her hands up his chest and leaving tingling trails in their wake. She cupped the sides of his face, leaning forward and pressing the most loving, innocent, chaste kiss to his lips.

His brain fried for a few moments. He was rendered speechless, far too enraptured by this angelic, sexy, perfect, and wonderful human being so tenderly kissing and touching him. So transfixed by her tenderness and beauty, he forget his words, losing them in the ocean of emotions filling his soul, and merely held her close to him.

And then she pulled away. A lovely, gentle smile graced her lips. It was a smile which would not look out of place on the face of an angel of heaven, yet what she said next were words greatly uncharacteristic of one.

"Fuck me, Anon," Sayori told him, releasing her hold on him and allowing herself to fall onto the bed. When her back touched the small mattress, she spread her arms and legs wide, inviting him to ravish her to his heart's content. She blew him a seductive kiss. "Don't make me wait. I want your big, long _cock_ inside me."

What man could resist such a beautiful young woman asking this of him? Certainly not Anon.

While his hands rested on her thighs, parting them more to allow him access as he lined up the tip of his throbbing erection, still glistening from her fluids, at the entrance of her womanhood, the young man was surprised when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and pulled him flush against her body for a tight hug. Their faces mere inches from each other's and his tip pressing against her lower lips, Sayori smiled shyly at him. "I...I want to do it...like this…" A light blush dusted her cheeks as she averted her gaze. "L-Like true lovers. Can we…?" She was silenced by his lips touching her own. She returned her blue orbs his way when he pulled away, heart melting under the warm and caring stare of golden orbs, and the comforting smile playing on his lips.

"Of course," Anon replied. "Like true lovers, Sayori. That's what we are."

Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

"Anon…" She smiled brilliantly. "I love you!" She exclaimed, hugging him close and basking in his warmth. "I love you! I love you so much! My...My heart is...I'm so happy right now…" She was flustered, but immensely joyous. They shared the joys of lovemaking together before, but this time...She couldn't describe it. She just felt so happy and very much in love.

"I love you, too." He kissed her again, this time nibbling on her bottom lip. "Lovers and cuddle buddies forever, right?"

Nodding happily when the kiss ended, her blue eyes shimmered with happy tears.

"Right!" Her legs bent over his upper thighs and butt, trapping him and silently begging him to proceed forward. "Now…" She bucked her hips upward slightly, allowing his swollen tip to spread her lower lips and penetrate her most intimate area. She gasped, shivering as excitement and pleasure coursed through her body. "Ohhh…" She buried her face in his neck, licking tenderly his sensitive flesh. "P-Put it in. I want it...now."

"So impatient," he joked, nuzzling his cheek against her, "but anything for you, Sayori."

Normally, it took several slow and deep thrusts for the young man to successfully penetrate most of his length into her tight walls. However, two orgasms' worth of arousal made her inner walls very slick and well lubricated. Combined this with the fact the entire length of his cock was coated in several layers of her fluids and the results left the gorgeous young woman hanging onto her lover for dear life as the majority of his cock easily bypassed her stretched lower lips and speared forward undaunted. The blue-eyed beauty saw stars as the bulbous head of his penis bumped violently and powerfully against her cervix, indicating the maximum amount of his length she could accept and taking her breath away. _'S-So big! All in one thrust!'_ Her eyes widened. _'C-Cumming? Already?'_

Much to her embarrassment, she came from a single thrust of his mighty cock. So much of his girth crammed into her gushing pussy so fast and hard, she was powerless to resist the surge of pleasure radiating from her core. Her inner walls coiled tightly around his shaft, noticeably making Anon let out a breathless moan of deep pleasure. "So tight…" He muttered huskily in her ear, tickling her flesh with his breath and adding fuel to the raging firestorm of her orgasm. "Already, angel? We just started."

"C-Can't help…" Her mouth struggled to adequately form words. "B-Big...So, so big…"

"You flatter me." He kissed her passionately, leaving her more than a little overwhelmed as a myriad of sensations and emotions contended to dominate her ravaged body. Their tongues swirled and collided, exchanging ample amounts of hot saliva as her walls refused to allow him even a millimeter of wiggle room. She was so wonderfully tight, the young man could not hope to pull his hips back for another thrust, leaving him at her body's tender mercy while her inner walls attempted to coax his seed out through the power of her release. "Careful, angel. I might just cum." A groan escaped his lips and entered their kiss. If even possible, her womanhood seemed to tighten further upon the mere mention of his own release. "Does that turn you on?" Growling against her lips, he defeated her tongue in theri brief battle, drawing an adorable and conceding whimper from the beauty as he ravaged and plundered her mouth however he pleased. "Do you want me to cum inside you? Fill you up to the brim with my cum?"

' _But...But if that happens…'_ She took no birth control. Anon wasn't wearing a condom. He didn't often. She disliked the barrier between them, finding their lovemaking even more thrilling without the rubber contraceptive. The rawness of bareback sex, the pleasure of feeling every vein of his thick shaft throbbing flush against her tight walls...Nothing was more euphoric. He would always pull out, of course, shooting his thick and potent load all over her back or stomach, her ass or thighs, or even painting her face white with his thick ropes of spunk. Often, in the heat of the moment, she would hurriedly shove the cumming penis in her mouth, intent on having his seed fill her up, one way or another.

They were still young and very fertile, and his semen was so thick and plentiful...Sayori, although too often dismissed as airheaded or ditzy, fully understood the ramifications of such an action. She would become pregnant with his child. At eighteen and still in high school, she would be impregnated by her lover/childhood friend/cuddle buddy. The thought...filled her with intense happiness. To share a child with Anon would be a dream. To raise a little bundle of joy together and love the child unconditionally...Sayori's heart threatened to explode from the sheer amount of love blossoming from her chest.

And while she came down from her orgasmic high, Anon must have sensed her emotions. Tenderly, he kissed her. "Do you…?"

She murmured her wholehearted affirmation. "More than anything," she replied honestly.

"..." He kissed her lips again. Then, he kissed the tip of her nose. Soon, her cheeks were pelted with hot, wet kisses, leaving her blushing from the very intimate attention. "When we graduate," he promised, trailing a hand to her belly and touching her flat stomach gently, almost reverently. "Afterwards, whatever you want. I will give you as many children as you want."

Crying softly and smiling prettily, Sayori placed her hand over his, interlocking their fingers over her belly. "And I will give you as many as you want, Anon."

There was still much to discuss. They were still young. Sayori fully expected the other three girls to protest the decision, fighting over who would first receive the privilege of bearing his children. University plans, living arrangements, income...Plenty to think about, but that was for another time. Right now, they were joined together, basking in their shared love and glowing at the prospect of cementing their deep bond through the ultimate proof of lovemaking.

Anon's thrusts began in earnest. Her inner walls finally relinquishing his cock from its unbelievably tight grasp, the dark-haired young man was free to ravish her at his leisure. Pulling back until only his tip remained, he locked gazes with the blushing beauty. He smiled. "You know, you truly are beautiful, Sayori."

"T-Thank you...Teehee~..." She swooned, giggling happily. His compliments never failed to warm her cheeks.

The gentle, tender moment ended abruptly, however, when he thrust forward powerfully, and the moaning young woman hugged his muscular chest tightly. Just as her body was rocked by the rough kiss of his tip meeting her cervix, stretching her quivering inner walls to unfathomable widths, he pulled back once more and began anew.

Mashing her breasts against his chest, dragging her hardened nipples over his flesh, Sayori pressed her face to his ear, murmuring his name and eliciting sinful moans while she cradled his head. Fingers running deep through his untameable dark locks, she tickled his scalp with the tips of her fingers, pressing the entire front of her naked body flush against his own as she submitted everything to her lover. Every thrust hammered her core, sending shockwaves of mind numbing pleasure through every fiber of her being. Anon's lips assaulted her neck, adding further stimulation to the already earth shattering euphoria emanating from her stretched pussy.

When she thought nothing more could be added, content to moan into his ear with her tongue hanging out like a wanton slut and already rearing for another spine-tingling orgasm, his hands snaked underneath her thighs and roughly grasped her ass. Before she could even add an appreciative moan to the string of lusty gasps escaping her pouty lips, the young man raised up her lower body and, using the new angle, directly penetrated in a stronger fashion, allowing his enormous balls to slap satisfyingly off her perfect buttocks as the force of his new thrusts outperformed the strength of his previous ones.

While Anon did his best to pummel her body into the soft mattress, causing the bed to noticeably buckle and emit loud strains from his vigorous movements, Sayori was rocked with yet another orgasm. "You're amazing!" She moaned lovingly in his ear, tugging on darkened locks. "I'm cumming!"

Growling when the familiar, toe-curling tightness returned to grace his cock once more, Anon attempted to power through. Her inner walls made this task difficult, relentlessly assaulting his shaft with indescribable tightness and soft flesh, demanding he yield and release his hot load deep into her fertile womb. He was close. How could he not be? She was so wonderfully tight and beautiful, treating him to moans so lustful it brought a blush to his cheeks. Her ass felt heavenly in his unyielding grasp, jiggle delectable between his fingers as his hands struggled to contain the fullness of her lower cheeks.

When her hard nipples brushed against his own, it took his breath away. Soft mounds, perfectly-sized for her lithe frame, pressed lewdly into his flesh, heated friction sending his mind into a frenzy, reminding him to spend several hours later in the night properly worshipping their mouthwatering perkiness. His cuddle buddy often felt insecure of their size, especially when compared with some of the other girls. He would make sure to remedy any doubts of their appeal, leaving her unable to look at his hands or lips without being reminded of the untold amounts of pleasure they lavished upon her breasts.

Thinking about all this only served to hasten the arrival of his release. His balls stirred and his cock shook madly between her folds. The severe tightness generated by her orgasm may have finally tapered off, but that meant little to his body, which seemed to have a mind of his own. He struggled greatly to remove himself from her velvety walls and divine tightness, going against his own body's instinct to plant his seed in a very willing and fertile young woman.

The cheeky minx, grinning happily against his ear as she realized the rapid approach of his orgasm, seemed unable to resist tempting his resolve. Gathering what little strength remained in her shaky limbs, she met his thrusts with renewed vigor and enthusiasm, molding their pelvises together while muttering encouragements in his ear. "Go ahead and cum," she whispered, sucking on his earlobe. "I want it. You want it. Just let go."

"..." He was tempted. By the divines, was he so very tempted. To fill her entirely, leaving her inner walls flooded with his cum and cementing their love forever. The timing wasn't right. There were still things to address. Sayori knew this as well, but she was blinded by the lust and her deep love for him.

It would come. Definitely. He would be willing and dedicated to the endeavor in the near future, but not today.

Reluctantly, he pulled out of her heavenly hole in just the nick of time. Pulling himself off the blushing and moaning beauty, he erupted immediately, spraying long and thick ropes of his pure white seed all over her stomach, breasts, and even her face.

Sayori stared in awe, and a tad bit of disappointment since the impressive load was not currently filling her insides, as rope after rope painted her body, covering her front thoroughly with his thick seed. The burning hot load warmed her skin and overloaded her senses, its masculine and strong scent filling her nostrils and bringing fond memories of the earlier blowjob back into her thoughts. A large shot landed on her pouty lips, giving her a very welcomed and delightful treat when her lips acted on instinct and seized the amount between her lips.

"Damn," Anon groaned, jerking off his cock as he milked every drop of seed from his engorged tip. Slapping his length loudly against her cum-covered stomach, the dark-haired young man sighed contently, feeling his orgasm subside and his body flushed with endorphins. His daze vision clearing, he eyed the arousing spectacle of a beautiful Sayori, painted with his white cum, moaning and rubbing the sticky substance around her skin sensually. "That...is a lot of cum," he acknowledged, pride coloring his tone more than disbelief.

Giggling, Sayori gathered some on her fingers and eagerly slipped them into her mouth. She hummed in approval as the fresh, hot cum graced her taste buds. "You think? Look how dirty I am." Her breasts, especially, were covered with ample amounts of his cum, jiggling erotically as she continued giggling. "This had to be a new record!"

He nodded absentmindedly, distracted by her sexy actions and movements. He may have just came, but his cock was already throbbing at the sight of the young woman licking her fingers and chest clean of his cum.

"Still, you should have put it here," she said with a pout, patting her stomach. "It would have got me pregnant no problem."

"Uh-huh…" His eyes followed a dribble of his semen descending down her inner thigh, trailing over her plump ass cheeks.

"Um...Anon?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"You...You have that look in your eyes…"

"What look?"

"The look-Eep!" She jumped when he suddenly flipped her on her stomach, planting his hands firmly on her lower cheeks as he lined the tip of his penis with her entrance and speared forward. "A-Anon!" Sayori cried out, throwing her head back and moaning loudly. Exposing the nape of her neck, her sensitive flesh was quickly assaulted by his lips and tongue, the young man bestowing upon her neck several deep sucks and heated kisses. His fingers sank into her luscious rear as his thrusts renewed with earnest, pounding into her very core while his lips sought to mark her neck.

"So fucking beautiful," she heard him mutter huskily against her neck, punctuated by a searing lick of his warm tongue which left a burning trail of saliva from her shoulder to her jawline. His honey-colored eyes were brimming with love and lust, foretelling of very little intention to stop anytime in the near future. "We're not stopping until sunrise." The blue-eyed beauty gasped when he lifted her up, pulling her flush against him as her back touched his chest. His cock, never once ceasing its powerful thrusts, hit even further and deeper spots than before as gravity did its job, and she was brought crashing back down on his pelvis. His grip on her ass forced her to meet his upward thrusts perfectly and with precision, battering the entrance to her womb mercilessly.

She lost herself to the overwhelming, pleasurable sensation of his girth relentlessly and wonderfully parting her lower lips. He was a machine, never stopping or slowing his movements even as another spine-tingling orgasm tore through her ravaged body. Her hands frantically scrambled behind her, fitfully tugging on his hair and cradling his face to the crook of her neck. Those perfect lips of his sealed sensually around a particularly sensitive spot, leaving the blushing and moaning young woman struggling to catch her breath. _'Until s-sunrise!?'_ Her lips obligingly parted when his fingers, trailing up her front and briefly teasing her nipple, ran over her bottom lip, and she promptly captured two of his fingers in her mouth and sucked lewdly on the offered digits. _'I don't think I can make it that long…'_ She thought groggily, mind fogging over due to the potent amount of lust coursing through her veins.

But as Anon's other hand reached up to cup one of her perky breasts and fondle her flesh, the blue-eyed beauty was determined to try. The sound of slapping flesh and appreciative moans echoed throughout the bedroom for a long time during those very early hours of the day.

* * *

Unbelieving to a very tired and sore Sayori, sunrise arrived...but Anon didn't stop.

"Big cock…" She mumbled, leaning her face heavily against his shaft. Her entire body was numb, save for her dripping and sensitive pussy, which was currently being surface by Anon's wonderful tongue. Five hours of constant lovemaking had left the coral pink-haired young woman exhausted and spent, but her lover's unmatched stamina remained ever strong.

Her hair was a mess. Most of her skin was covered in either his saliva or cum. Dozens of hickies dotted her neck and shoulders. Her breasts still tingled from his gentle caress and teases, and her ass had never felt more assaulted. He groped and squeezed her lower cheeks without mercy, occasionally probing her puckered hole with his fingers and...and…

She blushed deeply. He...shoved his tongue between her ass cheeks and treated her dirty hole to many penetrating licks. She doubted one inch of her ass hadn't been subjected to his warm tongue and hot saliva. She initially found his obsession with her butt strange, but now...she thought of it with reverence and excitement, especially when he promised even greater actions involving her ass in the near future.

"C-Cumming!" She cried out, burying her nose in his crotch as his skillful tongue brought her to another orgasm. How many did she have over the last five hours? Was it fifteen? Twenty? Thirty? She lost track somewhere around twelve. He gave her body little rest between each powerful release.

Greedily, Anon gobbled up every drop of her sweet release.

"Hey…" impatiently, he nuzzled her face with his cock. "More sucking, Sayori. I still have a couple left in me."

' _You said that an hour ago!'_ She whined inwardly. She wanted to sleep! She was exhausted! "We have to sleep, Anon," she said tiredly, obeying dutifully and sucking on the base of his cock. "School starts in a few hours," she murmured pitifully. She definitely wasn't staying awake through any of her first four classes.

"School, huh?" The young man appeared penseive. "Hmmm...Excellent suggestion, Sayori."

She perked up. Finally some rest!

"We should call in sick," he continued, nodding to himself in satisfaction, "so we don't have to stop. Brilliant idea."

"Wha…?" She blinked.

"We could easily keep going until noon, maybe even longer…"

"..." She stared depressingly at the monster cock. For the first time ever, she truly wished it would soften, yield after she brought it so many orgasms. Her eyes felt so heavy...

"...and I still have a couple ideas I want to try." He nudged her side. "Sayori? Are you listening to me?"

"...zzz…"

"Hmmm?" He chuckled upon seeing her peacefully snoozing away, nuzzling her face affectionately against his erect cock as she succumbed to the land of dreams. "Fair enough," he conceded, carefully maneuvering their bodies so he wouldn't wake the sleeping beauty. He pulled the covers over their sweaty and naked bodies, bringing his childhood friend onto his chest while encircling his arms gently around her waist.

"Anon…" She whispered in her sleep, burying her face in his chest.

Anon smiled.

"Love you, Sayori," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead and closing his eyes.

Having sex with this goddess of a woman was amazing. Cuddling with the world's best cuddle buddy after hours of passionate sex? Equally as wonderful, in his humble opinion.

* * *

 **Me: Hope you enjoyed! This was a beast of a chapter. I plan on having the chapters around this length, but no definite promises. Next up is, following in the tradition of** _ **The Right Balance**_ **, Natsuki!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Baker

The Right Touch

 **Me: It's been awhile since I've updated, so I wholeheartedly apologize! I've been very busy the last two months. Moving, settling into a new job, fixing up a few properties in the middle of a scorching summer…**

 **But enough of that. I'm glad to be back! I'll try to update more frequently. Even better, I have a few other story ideas in the works, mostly standalone one-shots.**

 **It's makes me wonder...I have so many different drafts of various ideas for stories it's more than a little overwhelming to figure out which one to focus on. Should I place brief descriptions of different fic ideas on my profile and have people vote on which they would like to see soon? Mostly, they are ideas for** _ **Naruto**_ **one-shots, but I am branching out into different fandoms.**

 **Let me know. In a review or PM, I would like to know your thoughts.**

 **This chapter features Natsuki! Enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Sexual descriptions, language, lots of romantic fluff and dirty talk. You know, same old business. Don't like, don't read. Not old enough? Click away right now. Cool? Alright!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Doki Doki Literature Club**_ **.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Baker

The warmth of hot coffee slid passionately down her throat. A euphoric rush tingled throughout Natsuki's body, spreading energy and radiance to her limbs. The dull throbbing of tired eyes dissipated, replaced by a vibrance which shoned deeply in her pretty pink orbs, and a smile played on her lips. Placing the steaming mug of tasteful caffeine, mixed with ample amounts of sugar and cream, the young woman's gaze shifted from the pale color of the table's surface over to the stove, where her lover/crush/favorite dummy busied himself with breakfast preparations.

"Feeling better?" Anon asked, amusement coloring his tone as he threw a mirthful glance over his shoulders. Her breathing hitched slightly. His mesmerizing eyes of golden quality always held a potent effect, rendering her incapable of speech for long periods of time as she pondered their beauty. While she would be hesitant to bare such a sentiment aloud to the handsome young man, she nonetheless expressed her appreciation through physical outlets, such as dreamily gazing into his eyes for as long as he offered or tenderly touching their foreheads together. Very intimate and sweet gestures typically unassociated with a brash and sarcastic young lady such as herself, but it was a side she only showed Anon. "I had a hard time getting you up this morning. Rough sleep?" He teased.

Natsuki shot him a heated glare. Of course he knew the reason for her tired and disheveled state...he was the one who caused it in the first place! "Perhaps I would have gotten some shut-eye if that _thing_ ," she pointed directly at the slight bulge in his sweatpants, plainly evident even through the thick, loose material and his flaccid state, "wasn't poking my butt the whole time! How can a girl sleep with that?"

Offering her a sheepish grin, Anon waved off her concerns and hurriedly removed the bacon off the frying pan, gingerly placing it on a nearby plate. "You weren't complaining last night," he replied haughtily, making her blush.

"That…" She felt her cheeks heat up. She supposed some fault rested with her, but he was equally to blame. How could she sleep when his enormous erection constantly throbbed against her ass? Or calmly doze off when he was completely bare, with a toned body just begging for her fingers and tongue to roam? Impossible. She was a hot-blooded female. Pressing her thighs together through her thin shorts, her intimate parts still tingled pleasurably and sorely from the merciless pounding she received hours prior. To think such a monstrous shaft of meat could fit inside her...she shivered in delight at the memory. "Fair enough," she conceded, mumbling curse words in her mug of coffee while Anon laughed.

She was always willing to back down when it was him, especially when he was wearing that ridiculous apron. He looked utterly adorable in blank sweatpants and a white t-shirt, dark hair marked with sleepy spikes and front covered by an apron bearing the phrase 'Kiss the Cook.' If he kept wantonly flashing the prominent bulge at the front of his pants to her teasingly, she would most certainly do more than just kiss the cook.

"Breakfast served!" He chirped, sliding a plate of bacon, toast and eggs in front of her, jostling her out of her inner reverence of his attractive features. "And a nice cup of orange juice to wash it down," he added, gently prying the now empty cup of coffee from her hands and replacing it with the mention juice.

Her stomach growled in approval at the sight of the tasty meal.

"You'd make a great house husband," Natsuki commented, happily digging into the prepared meal. Everything tasted wonderful.

"You think?" Smiling, Anon sat next to her and dug into his own plate. "I like cooking and cleaning. It passes the time and I get to see the immediate fruits of my labor. Not a bad deal, in my opinion."

He certainly got enough practice taking care of Sayori. Natsuki swore the girl would lose her head if it wasn't for Anon's attentive care. A tiny bit of jealousy stirred in her stomach. Sayori had the privilege of knowing him years before he joined the Literature Club. To wake up everyday and be taken care of by this handsome young man...Natsuki considered that the closest thing to heaven. Throw in the mindblowing sex and massages? Paradise.

"Keep showing off like this and I'll put a ring on your finger," she said, bumping her shoulder playfully against his. "And there won't be some tracking device in it like Monika's; it'll be a real engagement ring."

Anon chuckled. "Yeah. I'm always onguard whenever Monika buys me a gift. You never know with that girl, you know?" He chewed thoughtfully on a piece of toast. "But I love her all the same. So, if I'm the house husband, I imagine you would be the primary breadwinner?"

"Hmmm…" Hopping off her seat, the pink-haired baker made herself at home in his lap. She placed a kiss on his jawline. "Yep. I'd run my bakery business and you'd keep the house in order. Forewarning: I expect plenty of sex when I get home after a long day at work."

"I think I can live with that," he whispered huskily, tickling her skin when he dove his face into the nape of her neck. She shivered when his tongue lightly grazed her hot flesh, treating her pale skin to several coatings of his warm saliva. His hands ghosted down her sides, not stopping until that received the privilege of tracing the flair of her hips. Taking a few moments to caress her hypnotic lower curves, his hands eventually rested on her buttocks, gripping toned and supple cheeks in a worshipping manner and making her moan. "Any other requests?"

Gulping, she gripped his shirt and steadied herself. Lustfully, she ground her hips against his pelvis, biting her lip when she felt his solid erection graze against her most intimate part. "M-massages…" She breathed out. His massages were no joke. Whether it was her tired ankles from a long day of standing and baking or even her back aching from a pitiful night's sleep, Anon's magic fingers could remove every ounce of pain from her body. His massages were addictive, and she knew for a fact the other girls indulged in his golden touch. Yuri and Monika in particular, suffering from the drawbacks of having larger and supple chests, were obsessed with his back and shoulder massages, and Sayori would never turn down the opportunity to beg him for a nice foot rub or leg massage.

She felt his playful grin against her flesh. Teasingly, his hot tongue created saliva-streaked circles all over her pale flesh, applying little bouts of suction to blatantly leave his 'mark' on her neck. Barely suppressing a beautiful melody of soft moans, the pink-haired beauty closed her eyes in bliss. The ravishing sensation played upon her skin brought goosebumps across her flesh, leaving her in a state of euphoria while he worked feverishly to leaver her neck coated with nearly a dozen bright hickies. Oh, how she couldn't wait to strut herself in front of the other girls of the Literature Club and show off the ample markings, basking in the burning heat of their envious and jealous glares.

Such petty enjoyments were only temporary, however. All of the girls, including herself, had equal claim to the young man, set forth by the founding principles of the 'Anon Treaty.' Certain days were allotted to each girl, individual times were carved out, and the delicate balance of pace mostly held, save for a few minor instances of passion and jealousy briefly overwhelming logic.

Things had gotten much better since Anon's birthday. Since they had all been taken by the young man so passionately and pleasurably together during his aphrodisiac-induced state, Natsuki felt closer to her female friends than ever before. While that night may have been a lustful, foggy haze of orgasms and happiness, she remembered clearly the radiance of her friends as they were screwed senseless over and over again. The enthusiastic and wanton cries of Monika as she rode his long cock for hours on end, the excited and loud moans of Sayori while she was pounded against the soft cushions of a couch, and the beautiful blush which spread across Yuri's face and upper body when the young man lustfully slid his cock between her large breasts and thrust with all his might. And she remembered vividly the heated and aroused stares of her friends on her and Anon as he relentlessly used his enormous manhood to lavish her lithe body with countless, toe-curling orgasms. In the tender and loving embrace of the missionary position, they made love in front of all her friends.

Embarrassment should have followed the event, but there was none. Natsuki reasoned the Literature Club felt closer because all five of them had literally bared everything to each other. Granted, none of the girls had dare to venture into more... _amorous_ interactions with each other during that night, instead choosing to focus solely on Anon and spend their free time recovering from his ceaseless lust. The very thought of doing something of _that_ nature with her friends painted a healthy blush on Natsuki's face. She doubted the idea would ever come to the surface; she was exclusively heterosexual, yet she could not deny the beauty each of her female friends possessed.

For now, it was best to stay within the scheduled activities of the treaty. Better that than to make things more complicated than already existed.

"Massage where, Natsuki?" Anon asked, squeezing her lower cheeks and eliciting a moan of approval from her supple lips. "Right here?"

"I…" Her cheeks flushed red.

"Or…" One of his hands slid around her perfect waist, fingers diving without care underneath her pair of shorts. She shuddered when the tips of his long fingers touched her bare sex, lewdly gripping his dark locks and pulling his face flush against her neck when he began to gently prod her entrance with a curious finger. "...here? No panties, Natsuki? Very naughty of you."

Growling cutely, she tugged on his hair roughly.

"S-shut up…" Two of his finger plunged into her folds without warning, making her gasp. "Anon!" She groaned, bucking her hips heatedly against his palm.

"You're already dripping like crazy, Natsuki. Did my 'massage' turn you on that much?" Anon joked, working her lower lips expertly, plunging his finger in and out of her gushing entrance in rhythmic fashion. His ever-present, playful grin only widened when she tugged hard on his dark locks in retaliation for his teasing. "I'll take that as a resounding 'yes.' Don't worry, Natsuki. Your house husband will make you feel good." Placing a sweet kiss on her cheek, Anon buried his face in her brilliant pink locks and picked up the speed of his wonderful fingers.

Body shivering with delight, Natsuki's heart hammered against her chest as she was subjected to heaven. His lips and tongue placing warm kisses and licks on her neck, his talented fingers performing unparalleled pleasure on her womanhood, and-"Oh!" She cried out in ecstasy, finding it difficult to breath when his other hand slid underneath her shirt and cupped one of her breasts. With teasing ministrations, his finger caressed her hardened and erect nipple, groping the soft flesh of her breast with his palm and squeezing her tender bosom. Small her breasts may have been, but there was a perkiness and attractive quality, perfectly complimenting her lithe and short frame, which heavily aroused the young man. Just the right size to fit snugly in his hands and tipped with pretty pink nipples, Anon had lost count of the many hours he spent kissing and groping them.

Everything was quickly proving too much for the beautiful baker. Cheeks flushed red with arousal and breathing heavily from her lover's pleasurable ministrations, Natsuki knew her release was fast approaching. Anon was far too skilled, knew her weak points like the back of his hand, and decided to casually slip an extra digit between her lower lips. Three fingers maddeningly and relentlessly servicing her womanhood, stretching her inner walls in a spine-tingling fashion, were gradually eroding away what little self-control she held. Her mind idly processed the notion of school, focusing on the fact she needed to shower and change quickly to prevent themselves from being late, but…

Screw school. This was one of the handful of mornings when she wasn't busy baking sweets, and even rarer when Anon wasn't with her to solely focus on helping her with the business. Right now, it was just them, still basking in the afterglow of their passionate night of lovemaking, without worrying about orders or meeting quotas. One day of skipping wouldn't hurt (she knew for a fact Sayori and Monika quite often skipped during their allotted days with Anon).

When she felt herself ready to explode from the mind-numbing sensations assaulting her core, she was pleasantly surprised when Anon removed his face from her neck and kissed her deeply. Fisting his dark locks possessively, she poured everything she had into the kiss, battling her tongue against his in a war she was slowly losing. When his fingers plunged deeply between her folds and his thumb pressed against her engorged clit roughly, the floodgates were opened. Planting her firm rear flush into his crotch, moaning heavily against his lips when his cloth-covered erection made itself comfortable between her lower cheeks, Natsuki submitted herself fully to him as her release tore through her body without pause.

Cumming like a fountain, she completely covered his fingers and palm in ample amounts of her fluid arousal, drenching her shorts with glistening sweetness while his fingers continued to work their magic on her quivering womanhood. His tongue utterly dominated her, brushing past the meager defences she mustered and ravaging her mouth to his heart's content. His hand squeezed her breast lewdly, bringing her to the peak of pleasure with teasing pulls on her erect nipple. Finding her limbs rapidly losing strength, all Natsuki could do was cling to the young man as she rode out the passion of her powerful orgasm, letting him have his fill of her saliva through their lewd kissing and offering her body to his leisure.

She could barely even blink when he suddenly broke their kiss and bent her over the table in the middle of her potent release, pulling down her shorts and cupping her attractive rear while he pressed his face against her still gushing womanhood. The erotic, arousing sounds of him slurping indulgently on her fluids made her knees very weak, and she let out a breathless moan when his tongue threw away all semblance of gentleness and dove between her quivering folds to get a proper taste.

"Tastes so fucking good, Natsuki," he murmured, muffled by her dripping snatch and the lusciousness of her thighs. Yelping when he gave her ass a nice slap, she could not even muster the strength to throw a half-hearted glare over her shoulder while her body slowly came down from its euphoric high. The volume of her sex fluids shifted to mere drips, but Anon was insatiable. Much to her embarrassment, he continued to suck excitedly on her outer lips, topping off his pleasurable suction with probing gestures of his wet tongue.

"Ahhh...Anon…" She cooed, hugging herself. Her brain was overloaded with the addictive quality of his touch. With flushed cheeks and half-lidded pink eyes, topped off with bed hair, she knew she looked a slutty mess, but she didn't care. In front of him, she had been in just about every position you could imagine while naked. Bent over the kitchen table while he casually gobbled up every drop of her orgasmic release? It didn't even hit the top ten on her list of most kinky endeavors.

"All clean!" Anon declared, standing at full height and patting one of her lower cheeks. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched him lick his lips and she shivered. She never got tired of his...enthusiastic approach when it came to eating her out. He treated her nectar like a delicious meal: never leaving a single drop ignored. Gaze drifting from his face and down his torso, she eyed the throbbing erection straining against the front of his sweatpants with unveiled interest.

"Pull down your pants," Natsuki ordered, tiring of that glorious manhood being hidden from view.

Anon chuckled at her bossy attitude. Even bent over a kitchen table and half-naked, Natsuki still liked to boss him around. It was fine with him; he loved bossy Natsuki.

"Whatever you want, wifey." Grinning at the cute blush creeping up her face from the endearing nickname, Anon dutifully pulled down his sweatpants. Since he wasn't wearing any boxers, the large erection immediately sprung free from its tight confines, bouncing and throbbing madly as it rested between her ass cheeks. Humming to himself, he slowly thrust his length between them, enjoying the warm fullness engulfing the sides of his shaft and relishing the melodic moans escaping his lover's lips. "What now, Natsuki? What do you want your husband to do?"

Surprising him, the cheeky pink-haired minx sensually moved her rear over his crotch, making him groan in pleasure. Throwing a salacious wink over her shoulder, Natsuki pursed her lips and continued to tease his cock. "You know what I want, lover boy." She ran her ass over his length, shivering from the thickness and warmth grazing her most intimate regions. "Fuck me with that huge cock." Divesting herself of the rest of her clothing, Natsuki took off her shirt, leaving her entire body bare before his golden gaze. Much to her delight, she witnessed the normally unflappable young man blush. "Oh? Like what you see?" She teased. "Why are you acting like that? You've seen me naked at least a hundred times before."

"True, but…" The rays of the early morning sun filtered through the windows of the kitchen, bathing the pink-haired goddess in ethereal rays of brilliant sunshine which highlighted the pale beauty of her flesh. A flawless neck and back touched by locks of radiant pink. Her pretty face glancing over her hickey-marked shoulder, flushed with arousal and lust, and pink eyes glazed over with blatant affection directed solely at him. Irresistible lips set in a sultry pout, enticing him with the slight coy smile threatening to spread across her face.

A pair of hips flaring mesmerizingly into a set of luscious thighs, framed by an ample derriere which rubbed teasingly against his crotch, drew his gaze. His eyes roamed the perfect cheeks, his obsession emphasized by the worshipful squeezing of her flesh and driven wild by the appreciative moans erupting from the pink-haired goddess's lips.

Natsuki was perfect in his eyes; a delicate exterior which clashed heavily with her stubbornness and inner strength. Where Monika and Yuri boasted sizable chests, Natsuki's was lithe. Whereas Sayori flaunted a nice bubble butt, Natsuki's was toned and blended well with her wonderfully-shaped thighs.

Every girl was beautiful in their own way. Their personalities and quirks, emotions and obsessions...Anon loved every bit of their uniqueness. Did he have a favorite? No. No, he could never be forced to pick. He treasured their companionship and deeply reciprocated their feelings. However, finding himself so enthralled by the pink-haired minx before him, baring all to him and offering everything to him, he felt his very soul stir. An uncharacteristic blush crept up his neck and face. His pupils dilated as he focused all of his attention on her. By the heavens, she was _breathtaking_.

"Anon?" Natsuki asked quietly, breaking him out of his revere. She blushed deeply when his intense gaze shifted to meet her own, and she shyly avoided his knee-weakening stare by shifting her eyes to the side. "Y-You've been staring for awhile…"

"I have? Hmmm…"

"Something wrong?" She inquired, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. She knew her body wasn't as...developed as the other girl's. She often wondered if he mentally compared their different body types, but she persistently tried to ignore such thoughts. She understood she fell behind, and covered up her insecurities with harsh words and thoughtless actions. She highly doubted she could handle it if he suddenly voiced his deepest, most honest thoughts concerning her body.

Slowly, Anon shook his head. A loving, warm smile played at his lips, enrapturing Natsuki as she became powerless to utter a single word while fixated on his attractive expression. "Nothing is wrong, Natsuki. I just realized something." Leaning over her back and planting his hands on the table's surface close to her sides, he placed a tender, loving kiss on her lips, making her eyes widen from the unexpectedly affectionate gesture. Pulling away, he held her gaze firmly, treating his vision to a truly pleasant sight as her face remained inches from his own. "You're a goddess," he stated simply.

The blush which crept upon her cheeks was truly stunning.

"W-what?"

"You're beautiful."

"Don't...just say things like that…" She smiled shyly. "You'll...make a girl's heart burst."

"Just speaking the truth." He nuzzled the crook of her neck lovingly, breathing in her pleasant scent. "You're awe-inspiring."

"S-stop…"

"Talented, strong, beautiful, my perfect pink-haired goddes-" He was quickly silenced when her lips crashed against his in a desperate, heated kiss. He groaned, surprised by the force behind the sudden intrusion of her tongue between his lips, happily willing to engage her tongue in a lover's dance. Their oral appendages swirled around each other passionately, wordlessly sharing the depth of their love and respect for one another.

Gently, Natsuki's hand caressed the side of his face, brushing against the very subtle stubble growing along his jawline. The tips of her fingers touched the dark locks surrounding his ear, leaving burning trails of her touch up and down his cheek and neck. Their lips molded fervently together as the two lovers exchanged saliva, greedily drinking up and sampling what the other had to offer. Faintly, she could taste the lingering flavor of her sexual fluids on his lips and tongues, and the lithe beauty shivered at the erotic taste mixing lewdly with his own unique flavor.

Neither wanted to end the soul-searing liplock. With pink and golden gazes powerfully locked in a silent exchange of emotions, the world around them mattered little. Focused solely on each other, Natsuki and Anon basked in their shared kiss, one of such passion and affection both were staggered by its magnitude.

But to their annoyance, the need for sweet oxygen became overwhelming, and they were forced to pull away. However, their faces remained very close, lips nearly touching and tickling each other's skin with their frantic breaths. Loving, beaming smiles adorned their faces, and Anon's hand came up to brush a stray lock of brilliant pink away from her face. Happily, Natsuki nuzzled his palm, content to experience any measure of his wonderful and caring touch.

"Anon?" She whispered, leaning her face forward until their foreheads touched.

"Yeah?"

"You really make a girl think about marriage, you know?" Natsuki said with a coy smile, but there was a seriousness to her tone which gripped him. She placed a lingering kiss on the tip of his nose. "I love you, Anon."

"I love you, too." He kissed her, feeling his arousal heighten when he heard a soft, melodic moan escape her lips.

"Even though you're a dummy," she joked, giggling as he pulled away.

Laughing, Anon smiled widely.

"But your dummy, right?"

"Damn straight. Now…" Enticingly, she resumed wiggling her hips in earnest, brushing her soft lower cheeks against his hardened erection and making him groan. Playfully slapping his chest, she offered him a wink which was downright salacious. "...why don't we stop with all the lovey-dovey stuff and get right to the main course?" She suggested.

Anon's response was to extricate his erect cock from between her toned ass cheeks, place his tip between her luscious thighs and thrust. Eliciting a sinful moan from Natsuki's lips, his girth dug into her lower lips, stretching the entrance of her womanhood in a spine-tingling fashion and grazing her engorged clit with his throbbing member and engorged head. Pushing her thighs together and trapping his penis between her soft flesh, Anon began to eagerly thrust in and out of the makeshift pleasure gap, simultaneously teasing her dripping snatch and stimulating his sensitive glands amidst the tightness and warm flesh. Quickly coating his cock with her leaking fluids, accompanied by a slew of blush-inducing moans from his lover, his thrusts became faster and easier, bypassing barriers such as harmful friction and replacing them only with pleasurable sensations.

Gasping when his swollen tip pressed flush against her clit during a particularly powerful and lingering thrust, Natsuki struggled to maintain her composure, wantonly meeting his thrusts with vigorous pushes of her buttocks against his pelvis. "You tease," she whined, shivering as his thick shaft gave her gushing womanhood a preview of what was to come. She long ago came to terms with his ridiculous length and girth, but that didn't mean she was immune to be awe-stricken by his size. The fact his tip was able to sail past her belly button and keep going during his thrusts was a testament to his inhuman size, and her legs quivered in excitement and a little bit of fear of the destructive quality it held. A pummeling from her lover without reservations would leave her a limping, cumming and moaning mess for hours, but she was _aching_ for his cock. Even though they coupled the night before, she still felt the craving for him; to experience orgasmic bliss with his powerful and unrelenting penis.

What had she become? An addict to his touch, a slave to the humongous meat he kept in his pants? Probably so, but she really didn't care. She was so damn horny and turned on at the moment, she wanted nothing more than for her lover to fuck her with reckless abandon and ruin her pussy. _'God, I've turned into such a slut…'_ She thought, struggling to fight back the moans which threatened to escape her lips. Her pale face, flushed with arousal and excitement, was no doubt set in an erotic and lewd expression, and she could only thank the heavens there existed no mirror in the kitchen. She would be far too embarrassed to see the downright slutty expression gracing her face. _'Hmmm...but if it's Anon's slut, I'm fine with that,'_ she reasoned, jumping when her lover stopped his frantic thrusting between her thighs and aimed his tip directly at her entrance.

"Ready?" Anon asked, massaging one of her lower cheeks as she glanced over her shoulder with an impatient, blushing visage. "Oh, that's a sexy look," he commented, making her cheeks inflame further.

"D-dummy," she muttered. "And I've been ready for the last five minutes. Stop teasing me."

"No more teasing. I promise. Just needed to get properly lubed up before we start because I definitely don't plan on stopping any time soon." She noticed a certain glint in his golden eyes. She shuddered with lustful anticipation. She recognized that little glimmer; it was similar to the one his eyes held moments before he went crazy during his birthday. However, much to her excitement, it was induced without Sayori's surprise dosage of aphrodisiac, meaning her and her alone caused him to reach such a high level of arousal. She swelled with pride. It certainly went a long way in helping her self-esteem. "Oh, and just one more thing…" Quickly, he took off his shirt and threw it on the kitchen counter. Blushing at the sight of his well-toned chest, Natsuki beheld a fully naked Anon. "That's better!" He chirped, eyes raking over her body with a wide grin. "Now we're both naked."

"I don't even know why we wear clothes around the house when it's just us," Natsuki said, shaking her head. "We just end up naked eventually anyway, and it's not like we mind being naked around each other." Her eyes stayed glued to his drool-worthy chest. "New rule of Natsuki's house: no clothes on when it's just us and we've finished baking. Sound like a plan?" Watching him prance around her house with his muscles and big cock bare for her to see was very appealing.

"Sounds perfect!" Anon concurred, emphasizing his approval with an appreciative squeeze of her ass. Natsuki rolled her eyes was always obsessed with her butt. During Literature Club meetings, when they were baking together, or even when they simply passed each other in the hallway he always managed to find time to give her butt a squeeze or pat. She never once minded. She rather liked his blatant appreciation for her body.

Natsuki barely had time to dwell upon the newfound arrangement before he surged forward and stretched her inner walls inch by delectable inch. Arching her back, the pink-haired beauty let out a slew of beautiful moans and struggled to stay coherent as her core became assaulted with the euphoric onslaught generated by his long, thick cock. It took little time for the grunting young man, gripping her lower cheeks hard to stabilize his endeavor, to sink over six inches into her quivering snatch. Once upon a time, it may have been an arduous task to manage five inches of his unfathomable length inside her velvety-slick walls, but the copious amounts of lovemaking the two lovers indulged in afforded Natsuki a certain level of endurance and adaptability.

Her pussy acclimated to his girth over the months of constant sex. It was only natural. She highly doubted any man could find pleasure from her after being thoroughly wrecked by his enormous penis, but she didn't care. For Natsuki, there would never be another man. All paled in comparison to Anon's shining personality and unmatched kindness. She knew the other girls agreed: Anon was their soulmate. She only cared about what Anon thought and, judging from the appreciative and pleasurable groans erupting from his lips as he shoved his cock deep into her pussy, he most definitely approved of what she had to offer.

"So fucking tight," she heard him murmur. "Damn, Natsuki."

She wanted to offer some cheeky or coy reply, but she was far too busy processing the pleasurable shockwaves coursing through her body. When the tip of his penis finally rested against her cervix, hitting the entrance to her womb with a noticeable bump and signaling the maximum amount of length he was able to shove inside her, she felt so full and complete she nearly came right there and then. The mad throbbing of his cock played wonderful tricks on her insides, making her inner walls coil and grasp around his thickness in a frantic attempt to adjust and milk him for everything he had. Her lips could only form a few, primitive words, a far cry from her normal articulation. "So...big!" She cooed, blushing brightly as she was hit with a sense of completion and content.

No condom separated their most sacred regions. Subscribing to regular usage of birth control, Natsuki would have it no other way. To feel every vein and throb of his cock against her sensitive flesh without hindrance was simply divine. The burning heat of his manhood penetrating deep inside her was so great and intense, the pink-haired baker felt as if her insides would melt.

Anon wasn't too far away in thoughts. Content to experience the entirety of her soft, slick, and warm pussy, the young man remained steady and patient, groaning while her insides did their best to bring him maximum pleasure. Though fully aware there was little room to press forward, his hips had a mind of their own, slowly and methodically pressing flush against her cervix in a mad bid to acquire another inch. A good bit of his penis went without the privilege of Natsuki's wonderful pussy, a true measure of his size, unconsciously instilling in him the instinct to continue a pleasurable plunge forward.

She was so tight and wet, he had to control himself from cumming immediately. Of all the girls, she was clearly the tightest, indicative of her lithe and tiny frame, and even the smallest of movements assaulted him with untold amounts of pleasure. Leaning over her back, Anon pressed his chest against her flesh as his hands wrapped around her torso and seized her perky breasts in a tight grip. The heightened state of arousal the pink-haired goddess currently experienced doubled her sensitivity, and the rough brushing of his large palms against her erect nipples left her gasping and on the edge of an orgasm.

"G-gentle!" Natsuki begged, losing herself to the torrent of euphoria. She was already a drooling mess, and the real sex hadn't even started! She valiantly attempted to keep her composure. "I'll cum-Anon!" She screamed, finding herself lifted clear from the table and pulled roughly into his chest. The sudden shift of angle lifted her off his cock for the briefest of moments, enough to leave only his swollen tip trapped between her warm folds, before she came crashing back down on the majority of his length and succumbed to the potent pleasure of his cock hammering against the barrier to her womb. Continuously crying out her lover's name in a near worshipping fashion, she clung to the hands roughly grabbing her breasts and hung on for dear life while her body was ravaged with orgasmic shocks.

"Cumming already?" Anon teased, tickling her flesh with his breath. Burying his face in the crook of her neck and sucking tenderly on her pale skin, the young man poured his moans and passion into pelting her neck and shoulder with kisses and sensual sucks. While a powerful orgasm tore through his goddess's body, her inner walls tightened unbearably around his cock, nearly bringing his frantic, upward thrusts to a halt as they attempted to coax out his own orgasm. Though practically begging to be seeded with his load of cum, he sought to hold out a little longer, challenging himself to the limits against the heavenly pussy she possessed. So beautiful and breathtaking pulled flushed against him, calling out his name in such ways it made him blush, only considerable willpower kept him from blowing his copious load immediately.

Daunted but not intimidated by her gripping insides, Anon proceeded to pound away to his heart's content. Her intoxicating scent filled his nostrils and soft locks of pink blinded his vision. The taste of her supple, pale flesh graced his tongue, and the tightness of her womanhood gripped his penis possessively. He immersed himself in everything she was, finding his heart soaring when her smaller, dainty hands interlocked with his own over her breasts. She gave them a squeeze, conveying emotions which could only be explained through touch alone.

His sexy minx wouldn't stay submissive forever. Recovering from aftermath of her spine-tingling release, Natsuki went on the offensive. Slapping his hands away from her breasts and breaking their intimate hand holding, she shifted her weight with power her deceptively small body shouldn't have possessed, turning their joined bodies until Anon's back faced the table. The young man, submersed in the pleasure of her quivering snatch, could hardly react fast enough when she suddenly and violently tossed her full weight against him and sent him tumbling to the table.

A solid wooden table with sturdy legs, the furniture barely buckled under their combined weight. Blinking confusedly as plates and silverware scattered to the floor from their tumble, Anon's world was turned upside-down when he realized the smiling girl was now sitting proudly atop him, having twisted her body to face him as his penis remained deep inside her. "Uh...I think I'm dizzy," he said, body still comprehending the sudden shift of positions.

Teasingly, she wagged a finger in front of his face.

"You got cocky, dummy," Natsuki informed him, slowly rocking her hips back and forth. The girlish moan her lover emitted made her giggle. A mortified blush adorned the handsome man's face, and he averted his gaze out of embarrassment. "Oh? Does this…" She wiggled her hips. His moaning was music to her ears. "...feel really good?"

"Y-yeah…" At this rate, he'd cum within a minute. Gravity pushed her insides flush against his cock in every possible direction, subjecting him to pleasure no man could endure.

"Do you want to cum?" She whispered softly, touching his cheek with a delicate hand. Gently, she caressed his cheek lovingly, pursing her lips in a sultry smile. "Do you want to fill me up with your cum? I can feel you throbbing like crazy. That's what you want, right?"

The upward thrust of his hips told her everything she needed to know. Moaning, Natsuki used a firm hand to keep his hips from moving. "Natsuki!" Anon whined, giving her an adorable, pleading expression.

She felt a thrill of excitement. Ah, to dominant him was a major turn on for her. Rarely explored since he normally took the initiative, Natsuki revelled in the power she held over him...for the moment.

"You're stronger than me," she admitted, staring down at him with a mischievous smile. "You could throw me down on this table and fuck me into submission, but…" She drew circles on his chest with a teasing finger. "...you don't. I think you like this. Does it turn you on? Being denied your hard-earned orgasm? I've already came twice." She rolled her hips over his.

"Natsuki," he breathed, placing his hands on her hips and gripping her soft flesh hard.

"Or do you want me to do all the work?" Picking herself off his pelvis, she shivered the entire way up, stopping when only his swollen tip remained trapped inside of her slick walls. "Fine. If that's what you want…" Steadying herself on his chest, she plunged downward and began bouncing off his pelvis in earnest, nearly making her eyes roll back into her skull as her body was hammered by his rock-hard erection. "...I'll fuck you until I can't think straight!" She exclaimed.

Watching the pink-haired beauty bounce off his cock like a wanton slut almost sent Anon over the edge. The sight was insanely hot. Her pink locks dancing around her face like a colorful halo and flushed cheeks looking ravishing against the pale backdrop of her flesh, combined with the coiling tightness of her divine pussy, proved too much for the young man. The aggressiveness and violent nature of her descents, her toned buttocks smacking flush against his thighs in a satisfying echoe of flesh on flesh, drove his arousal skyward.

"Are you gonna cum?" Natsuki moaned, ready to experience paradise herself. Rapidly, she was losing all semblance of control or decency, rationale glazed over by a thick fog of lust and excitement. "Go ahead and cum. Cum for me, Anon." Picking up her pace, the young beauty saw stars as her own orgasm approached. "Paint my insides white with your seed. Oh! I'm cumming!" She yelled, throwing her head back in pure ecstasy.

"Too much!" Anon groaned, using his grip on her hips to meet one of her descents and spear every inch he could fit. The mind-numbing collision of his swollen tip smashing into her cervix opened the floodgates. Literally. Feeling his balls stir and his heart ready to burst from his chest, his orgasm hit full-force, and he erupted inside her.

Pink eyes widening, Natsuki gasped from the sudden onslaught of hot semen flooding her womb. Pushed snug against her cervix, every blast of cum from his tip assaulted her barrier. With the absolutely tight fit of his cock in her pussy, stretching her insides to the limit and leaving no wiggle room, Anon's hot seed had only one place to go, and the young woman's mind ascended to paradise as her womb quickly swelled with the torrent of fresh cum.

Her insides responded accordingly. Sensing the rush of fertile semen, her inner walls massaged his cock encouragingly. Every drop was graciously accepted and coaxed out, prolonging Natsuki's own toe-curling release and lavishing his sensitive tip with extra attention. "This is heaven…" Anon groaned, offering small thrusts while continuing to fill her to the brim. Staring up at the beautiful woman, he gave her a lopsided grin. "My _Suki_."

Despite their very intimate joining and being flooded with his cum, the mention of his very private and affectionate nickname for her left Natsuki blushing heavily. A shyness uncharacteristic of the brash young man overcame her visage, conflicting greatly with the sight of her sexy, nude body riding him for everything he was worth. While they came down from their orgasmic highs, and Anon's cock fired the last drops of his potent seed amidst the ocean he filled her with, Natsuki stroked his torso with great affection and sweetness. "Anon…" Tearing up, she leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on his lips. She moaned when his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her deep into his chest.

The shifting of her body allowed his still hard cock to gradually leave her tight confines, culminating in his tip slipping out of her quivering pussy with an audible pop. The lithe goddess shuddered against him as a voluminous amount of his cum poured out of her stretched womanhood, covering his cock and balls with a thick mixture of their fluids and pooling over his thighs. Mashing their bodies together, the duo exchanged a heated liplock.

A term of endearment born out of an especially long night of lovemaking months prior. Reserved solely for intimate moments, Natsuki could not adequately describe why the nickname triggered such a positive, emotional response. More of, it was the way he _spoke_ the nickname with so much loving passion and affection which elicited her reaction. Never had it been spoken around another living soul. Everyone called her 'Natsuki,' but only Anon softly uttered 'Suki.'

"I love you so much," Natsuki murmured, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth. "More than anything. I couldn't imagine life without you."

"I love you, Suki," he whispered. His hands trailed lower, cupping her buttocks and giving them a nice squeeze. She basked under his touch, pressing her thighs together and smothering his throbbing cock with the softness of her inner thighs. "You're perfect."

"Hmmm...so are you." She nipped at his neck, taking her turn to leave her mark. Territorially, she relished the idea of the other girls witnessing the bright hickies she placed upon every inch of skin she could claim. _'Who does he get next? Monika?'_ Inwardly, Natsuki smirked. Oh, yes. She would pay good money to see the irritated look on the always-smiling president's face when she caught sight of the myriad of hickies covering his neck and shoulder. "Mine," she growled, trailing kisses over his jawline.

Chuckling, Anon kissed the top of her head, tickling his face with her striking pink hair.

"You're adorable when you act possessive."

"Shut up. I'm trying to make you mine." She shot him a glare. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. "And I'm 'sexy.' Not cute."

"Fair enough. Sexy Suki it is." Massaging her lower cheeks, he allowed her to do as she pleased, roaming his broad chest with kisses and licks, and groping his muscles with eager hands. While she maneuvered all over his upper body, the hardened tips of her nipples enticingly grazed across his flesh, digging gently into sensitive skin and making him shiver with untold arousal. Her lips placed soft kiss over his toned flesh, lingering deliberately on his abs before slowly descending lower. Sliding down his body, the grinning minx eventually came eye-to-eye with the monstrous shaft of meat and veins throbbing uncontrollably due to her sensual ministrations. Staring at the glorious piece of manhood in fascination, the blushing young woman dutifully stuck out her tongue and lavished the underside with a slow lick, starting from the base of his shaft where his massive balls rested and ending at the sweet, gushing head of his swollen tip. Shuddering as the bitter, sweet flavor of their mixed fluids coated her tongue, Natsuki gave her lover a salacious wink as she placed a suckling kiss on his engorged tip. "Damn," Anon groaned, appreciating both the pleasant sight and the feeling of her pleasurable tongue.

"You know, you don't truly appreciate the size of this monster until you get really close," she said, gripping his cock with both her hands and nuzzling it with her cheek. The strong scent of masculine arousal filled her nostrils, making her press her thighs together when excitement coursed through her quivering and stretched womanhood. Still gushing with torrents of his potent and thick semen, trails of the spunk still openly dripped out of her entrance, cascading down her thighs and immensely telling of the unfathomable amount he released inside her. The movement of his hot seed deep within her inner walls instilled in the pink-haired baker a sense of warmth and comfort. The only thing missing was the delectable girth of his cock parting the walls of her pussy to sweet destruction. "And this scent is...intoxicating," she breathed, pink eyes glazing over.

Without preamble, Natsuki captured the twitching head between her lips, moaning softly when several drops of clear pre-cum graced her taste buds for her efforts. Hearing her handsome lover moan from her actions, the emboldened young woman took a few more inches of his length. Swirling her tongue lewdly around the parts of his meat she could handle, she gripped the rest with her small hands and began rapidly pumping the majority of his length. Simultaneously, her head bobbed up and down his accessible length, treating a good four inches of his throbbing erection to the warm and euphoria-inducing quality of her oral cavity. Her tongue working into frantic overtime and hands aided greatly by the slick coating of arousal covering the entirety of his cock, the breathtaking beauty was truly an erotic sight to behold.

Curls of striking pink danced around the young woman's flushed and pale face as she increased the pace of her spine-tingling blowjob. The positive groans escaping his lips and the powerful bucks of her lover's hips in response to her ministrations greatly fueled her continued efforts. "Someone really wants to make me cum," Anon commented, running his hands through her soft pink locks while giving her a teasing smile. Her pink eyes were locked with his warm gaze, leaving him mesmerized as her brilliant-colored orbs refused to break their stare, which only served to emphasize the potency of her blowjob.

Watching her blushing face descending around his member, with pale cheeks hollowing out when she ventured further than his shaft and applied suction, left him in a neverending state of total bliss. His eyes widened when she stopped in mid-descent, holding four inches of his cock in her saliva-filled orifice and halting the rapid pace of her wonderful hands. Before he could voice his confusion, the young man let out a breathless moan when she _hummed_ around his sensitive member and renewed her assault with quick swirls of her tongue. Focused primarily on the twitching tip of his cock, her tongue was relentless, pressing and licking the engorged head without pause and leaving him quickly approaching a speedy release.

Anon thought he could hold out. With considerable willpower, he struggled to hold back his impending orgasm. However, his beautiful lover appeared to take this as a challenge. Entrapping him with a heated stare of deep pink eyes, conveying strong lust and a desperate need for his cum, Natsuki applied powerful suction, pushing herself to the limit by taking another two inches of his cock, and redoubled the pleasurable movements of her tongue.

Too much. It all proved far too much for Anon. No matter how well-versed he was in the ways of the flesh, her blowjob simply felt too amazing. The familiar stirring in his balls alerted him to the arrival of his release, and he tugged gently on her hair to impart to her the warning. "Cumming," he groaned, verbally accentuating the approaching event.

Lost in lust, Anon barely registered Natsuki's quick movements. The moment his cock began to throb intensely, she hurriedly released his cock from her wondrous mouth. Before disappointment or confusion could color the young man's thoughts, the pink-haired beauty grabbed his twitching member, pressed the tip flush against her dripping entrance and speared as much as she could handle into her quivering pussy. His swollen head barely managed to mash against her cervix before the onslaught of cum rushed out of his cock and once again filled her fertile womb. "Oh god, yes!" She cried out, hugging herself as her insides were pumped with his thick seed.

Grabbing her perfectly-shaped hips and experiencing the foggy haze of a powerful orgasm, Anon began pummeling away at her tight snatch, quickly bringing the moaning beauty to her own release and desperately attempting to fill her with everything he had. Sitting up on the table and making it noticeably buckle from the sudden shift of weights, he gathered her in his lap, buried his face deep into her perky chest and trapped one of her pink nipples in his greedy mouth. Lavishing it with saliva-coated attention, his thrusts never ceased, not even after his orgasm subsided and her womb was filled to the brim with hot volumes of his seed.

"Don't stop!" Natsuki begged, biting at his neck as she cradled his face to her chest. "Don't ever stop! Make me yours and yours only!" Grinding her toned rear in his lap, she eagerly met his thrusts. When his hands descended her lower back, leaving their comfortable hold of her slim waist to venture toward the plumpness of her rear, she arched her back and shifted her body to allow him better access. Sighing in content when those large hands slid underneath her butt and dutifully gripped her lower cheeks, she rested her cheek happily against his dark locks and wrapped her arms lovingly around his shoulders. "I love you, Anon," she whispered, pressing a tender kiss to his temple.

He responded by removing his face from her breasts and kissing her passionately. It was a surprisingly tender moment for the lewd and powerful lovemaking they indulged in, with their combined pelvises becoming a blur and the poor table beneath them struggling to maintain the rapid coupling.

How many times did he cum inside her? Natsuki lost track during the countless hours they spent fucking. The contraceptive she took was arduously put to the test while Anon made it his personal mission to continuously leave her womanhood stuffed with his cock or semen. How many times did he bring her to climax, leaving her a quivering mess desperately clinging to his muscular torso as he ravaged her to his heart's content? She lost count around the tenth time. Eventually, the duo moved on from the kitchen, continuing to screw each other senseless wherever they chose in the house.

Night approached. Inside the dimly lit living room, sitting at the edge of the couch and completely naked, with flushed skin and an embarrassed blush coloring her cheeks, Natsuki spread her legs wide as her lover kneeled before her. Feeling the soft caress of his hands on her luscious thighs, she averted her gaze shyly. His hungry roamed her bare body, focusing intently on the dripping entrance of her battered and worn womanhood. After hours of constant fucking, she was more than a little sore, but the burning need for more of his wonderful touch and thick cock outweighed the negatives. "A-Anon…"

"Spread them."

A thrill of excitement coursed through her upon hearing his deep, commanding voice. Obligingly, she traced the outline of her lower lips and parted them before his very eyes. She gasped when a flood of semen escaped her pussy, covering the cushion with the fresh load he filled her with only minutes prior. Still thick and boiling, it left hot trails of arousal trailing around her entrance. "So much," she mumbled, watching his spunk leave her with fascination.

"Now that's a hot sight," Anon commented, touching her gushing entrance with an inquisitive finger. Hearing her soft moan, he gave her a grin and began teasing her engorged clit with casual brushes of his thumb. "You okay, Suki? You look a little overwhelmed." Indeed. With a blushing face, weak limbs which could barely support her weight, glazed over pink eyes and a panting expression, Natsuki's demeanor perfectly described the term 'fucked senseless.' He placed a soft kiss on her stomach. "Perhaps we should stop?"

Natsuki's eyes widened.

"No!" She answered hurriedly. She _arched_ for more of his cock. What had he done to her? All she could think about was his huge cock. All of the pleasure he bestowed upon her left her temporarily incapable of mentally processing anything other than him and his talented manhood. "Please, Anon," she moaned, grinding her gushing entrance against his palm. "Keep going."

"Hmmm...tempting, but I think you need to be more convincing," he teased. "Let me know how much you want this."

She blushed deeply. Beg him? Oh, the gall of the dummy. If she wasn't so dazed and cock-hungry, she would have conked him over the head, but at the moment…

"Anon…" Smiling coyly, she ran her fingers through his dark locks. "Can you please fuck my pussy and fill me up with more cum? Pretty please?" She blew him a kiss. "I want your fat cock. I can't live without it."

"..." Anon's cock twitched. Yeah, this was definitely turning him on. "Go on."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes playfully. Ah, the things that turned him on. She couldn't judge, however; she had her own quirks and fetishes he acquiesced.

"I love you with all my heart and soul, Anon, but…" Biting her lower lip in a sinful passion, she tilted his chin upward so he could look directly in her eyes. "...my body belongs to that wonderful cock. It owns me. Can you forgive me for being so naughty? For being such a slut? Please?" Cupping the sides of his face, she guided his head upward, pulling his body flush against her own with the gentlest of gestures. Feeling the swollen tip of his arousal touch her entrance, she fought back a delightful shiver. "Will you punish this little slut by pounding my pussy until I can't walk? Fill me until I can't talk? Love me until…" She kissed the corner of his mouth. "...the world ends? Will you do that for me?"

"I think I can do that," Anon replied, giving her a warm smile. "I love you, Natsuki."

"You better," she warned, but the pretty smile playing on her lips ruined any bite to her words. "Now be a good dummy and fuck me," she growled, slapping his ass.

Laughing, he obliged, spearing most of his length into her and eliciting a melodic moan from the blushing beauty.

"Whatever you want, _Suki_."

* * *

 **Me: Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update quickly. Next up is Yuri!**


End file.
